Master's Pets
by Sparkygirl1
Summary: Okay, So a month ago, Three people had fallen in love with Nico Di Angelo. And well, those three just really couldn't help themselves. So Nico took them all as Lovers. Here's out it goes!


**Hello. This is Sparky. Fangirling Sparky! I REALLY SHIP JASON AND PERCY HARD. JUST AS I SHIP JASON/NICO/PERCY. AND JASON/PERCY/NICO/CALISSA. IT'S ALL SO CUTE. OKAY SO THIS IS KINDA OFF OF UH TAKARA PHOENIX'S STORIES I LOVE THEM AND READ THEM. So here you guys go!- PERVERTED SPARKY ;)**

"Stop rubbing yourself, Jackson!" Calissa had called out from the kitchen as Percy was moaning, rubbing himself on Nico's couch. You see, a couple months ago, Calissa, Jason and Percy fell for Nico and just could not get over him. So Nico took them all in and became their boyfriend/master. And they became whatever Nico pleased. They were all in their under garments, Percy wearing a blue collar with a bell, Jason wearing a lavender one with fake diamonds around it, Calissa wearing a grey one with purple lace around it and fake rubies around it.

"Now one of you get in here and stop rubbing yourselves?!" Cal shouted once again, now coming out, taking Jason by his blonde hair, making him help her.

"We can't help it! We all have vibators shoved up our asses!" Percy whined.

"I HAVE ONE STUCK UP THE OTHER." Cal said, Jason and her cooking.

Calissa cursed loudly as the pasta that she had been cooking, was burnt.

"DAMMIT!"

(WITH NICO XD))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nico was having lunch with Annabeth, having a nice discussion about what they owned.

"Calissa, Jason and Percy have been very well behaved." Nico said.

"I can imagine. Do you have any advice for how to make Reyna and Piper not be making out when I come home from Lunch?" Annabeth asked, putting her blonde hair up in a messy bun.

"Punish them until they beg for it or say that they get to go to bed, with everything still up in them and no sex and no taking the vibators out until tomorrow." Nico said.

Annabeth nodded, "I might need to try the second on. I already do the first one."

Nico nodded then looked at his watch, "I better get going, They all get whiny when I don't get home on the write time."

(BACK TO THE OTHERS XDDDDDDDDDDDD))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHO WAS THE ONE BEGGING FOR MORE?!" Percy yelled.

Calissa and Jason had now blushed a crimson, them knowing that last night when Nico gave it to them, they had both begged and pleaded for more.

"W-WELL!" Calissa yelled and then a couple 10 minutes later, they were all cuddling, sharing kisses and rubbing against each other, moaning. Nico had walked in, seeing them on the couch.

"Well what do we have here?" Nico said, and smirked, them all breaking apart from each other.

"M-Master!" Jason yelped, Calissa and Percy snickering.

"Care to explain?" Nico asked, sitting down, his pleasures crawling to him, sitting next to him.

"W-Well first, Cal deserves to be punished!" Jason whined.

Nico looked at Calissa who was right now, rolling around, meaning she was getting tortured from the vibrators that Nico jacked up to full level.

"She does?" Nico asked, bringing Cal close.

Calissa squeaked as he spread her across his lap, mewling. Percy and Jason were snickering at her, watching her get spanked, her gasping and at the end of the 5th one that was really hard, them now laughing and rolling around as she begged for more.

"P-Please Master! Spank me more!" Calissa begged.

Nico laughed as he spanked her 10 more times, each of them harder than the rest as he said, "Did my pet learn her lesson?" Calissa nodded, then gasped as he took the viberator out of her rear end and her front.

"Go to the bed, and strip and wait for us three." Nico ordered her.

Calissa obeyed, taking off her bra as she ran to the bed, excited. The boys whined.

"Why does she get to have the vibators took out?" Jason whined.

"Because. She went through punishment and now it's your turn." Nico grabbed Jason's arm and began spanking him, going hard already on the third one, leaving marks on the fifth. Jason whimpered, grasping the chair.

"More!" Jason yelped as he got spanked again.

Nico laughed and spanked him more, until the 10th time and took out the viberator, grinning.

"You learned your lesson. Go to Calissa and do the same she did." Nico demanded.

Jason stripped. Calissa and him began kissing. Percy's yelps were heard. Then Percy came over and Nico grinned at them.

"Ready?" He smirked.

Calissa and Jason and Percy nodded, wanting Nico really badly.

Nico said, "Percy, You first." He grabbed Percy by the hips, ramming himself into him.

Percy gasped, Jason and Calissa watching intently. Nico had grabbed Jason, telling it to get in Jackson and they both went in Percy, at uneven pace, making Percy shriek and moan and scream.

"OH MASTER!" Percy screamed.

Calissa smothered Percy in her large chest, giggling. They all finished Percy off, going onto Jason, Calissa taking a rest so she would be ready for her turn.

"AH-AH!" Jason yelped, bouncing on Nico, Percy in him too.

Calissa was bobbing her head on Jason's dick, smiling as she finished him, yelping as Nico grabbed her hips, putting her in 21 postion, him kneeling, her on all fours, Percy in her mouth and Jason in her front.

"Mhmh!" She said, it muffled.

Jason was ramming into her, moaning. Nico was at a even pace, going pretty fast in her, Percy was letting her bob her head and swirl her light pink tongue. Calissa came, panting.

"I hope my pets liked that."

"Oooo! WE LOVED IT MASTER!" They all cuddled up to Nico, smiling.

 _Fin._


End file.
